Generally, end devices in mobile enterprise scenarios are either owned by individuals or a business (or enterprise), and thus are used for business needs using specialized enterprise applications, as well as for significant personal needs. This is especially the case with end devices such as “smart” mobile phones, while it is also relevant to other endpoints (e.g., laptops, tablets, internet devices, etc.) that access virtualized desktops from a network cloud and from similar enterprise services.
An ongoing problem is that such end devices can be compromised in a way that inadvertently permits unauthorized users to gain access to sensitive data and information. For instance, given open wireless network interfaces (e.g. 802.11, “BLUETOOTH”), external adversaries can probe for vulnerabilities, and use these to install rogue programs or to steal data. The installed rogue programs might further steal data, cause disruptions in operation, and attack other trusted devices.
Data loss is also a concern when a mobile device such as a laptop computer or mobile phone is lost or misplaced. Historically there has not been great effort in alleviating the impact or potential of such problems, as typically it is viewed as an end-user problem. There have been some conventional efforts at effecting remote data wiping, but these solutions require that the device in question be connected to a network for the wipe to occur, which highly restricts the usefulness of such an approach.